


Blame

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't keep doing this. You can't keep this up. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i was really angry tonight and took it out on Hyukjae  
> in this AU   
> Hyukjae is a Kkangpae (gang leader) and Donghae is his best friend that he loves unromantically. They both share a tattoo that swears them as brothers.

 

"You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep this up."

           He knows.

    He knows.  
  
                 Just be quiet already.

           Hyukjae shakes his head, moving about in his large living room while the presence of his best friend is nearly crushing him as the younger sits on the couch, watching all the while. He knows that his opinion is important, he knows that one word could turn him all the way around, he knows that there's too much influence coming from one person that isn’t even related to him but damn-- he doesn't fucking care right now. The kkangpae paces, back and forth, hands tittering while he does so, slamming them into the wall, the counters, and the tables as he walks, trying to relieve the pressure that was building in his chest. Its heavy and his lungs are literally struggling to keep up with his fast breathing, pushing him on the brink of breakdown as his mind becomes dizzy from the air leaving his lungs far too fast to be healthy.

           Its then, Donghae stands before him with eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, orange hair falling his face as his hands are gripped tight, too tight and he's nearly gritting his teeth from the sheer pain of his wrists being squeezed so fucking desperately. "Stop," His best friend sounds into the silence of the den, only to be ignored as his breathing hastens from the current anger that was bubbling in his stomach.   
  
                   He doesn’t understand.  
  
          He won’t ever understand.  
  
                            Walk a mile in my shoes.  
  
         Donghae doesn’t falter in his words.

                               " _It’s not your fault_ , Hyukjae."

            Large, almond eyes dart up to stare at Donghae, confused, frightened, enraged-- they're all coming together and he's suddenly shoving the man away from him. There's no way. It’s his entire fault. --Because he was wrong. He messed up. He wasn't the right kind of kid; he was never the right one. Something had to be wrong with him.

            "Shut up! It’s my fault, all my fault, stop! I know what I did wrong!" Hyukjae is screaming, hands flailing and he punches the nearby lamp to the ground, a long leg flying up and upper cutting the nightstand into the air before smashing to the ground. Shards of wood and broken glass are littering the floor quickly yet Donghae has yet to back down to Hyukjae's tantrum. Rarely anyone witnesses Hyukjae like this—not so vulnerable, not so broke. Not like this.

       Everything hurts.

                -But not as much as his head did as of now.

          Donghae loses his once calmed composure quickly, rage flashing in his eyes from Hyukjae's ridiculous outburst and he grabs the other's wrists again, locking them in place as he yells in his face.

          "Then what, Hyukaje?! What have you done wrong? Why are you to blame? Why are you always blaming yourself? You can’t help it, you can’t help being what you are-- if people can’t take it, then fuck them! Fuck them to oblivion!"

_"Shut up!"_

        The coffee table is flipped over and Hyukjae is stomping back and forth in his destroyed living room, suddenly eyeing the shelf of China before literally storming over to the other side and curling his fingers on the edges, just to pull it down and listen to the sickening shrieks of breaking glassware.

                        "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

             The roar is deafening from Donghae and the room goes silent; just the staring of two men, blood boiling in their veins as they glare to see who backs down first. However, knowing them two, no one does. Donghae straightens his back a bit, walking closer to Hyukjae as his feet crunch beneath the grass, closer and closer until his hands are on his face, holding him near and dear like the brother he was and sworn to be.  
  
       It was a promise he would keep ‘till death.

  
**I will stand beside you.**

             "I-I don't k-know anymore." Hyukjae finally stutters out, tears dropping from his eyes like a waterfall as Donghae rubbed his thumb over milky cheeks. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me H-Hae. I just want to be nor-normal. I want to live a normal life. I don’t want to be Eunh--"

              "Hush," Donghae whispers, letting Hyukjae's head curl into chest as he speaks, light sobs coming out gently. The man hugs Hyukjae tightly before petting his head, letting a whole 20 minutes of standing there go by before he realizes that Hyukjae is calm and quiet. He pulls away, hands still holding his face gently, with eyebrows knit up, he smiles pathetically to the other, glad to have survived Hyukjae's powerful wrath.

              "Hyukjae-ah, you are perfect. You're doing the best you can. You are who you are and I love you for it. Don't change because it's not needed. Please don’t, ok?"

               The brunette is wiping his face, lips slightly parted as he listens to Donghae's kind, kind words and nods. Whispering thank you before his mind goes blank and he leans in, pressing his lips against ones. It’s a shock to Donghae and he knows it, but the taller can’t bring himself to care once more as hands push at his chest, struggling to get away from the hold he had.

              Hyukjae was a strong man, Donghae just did fashion most of his life. Finally realizing that the attempts were futile, Donghae does give in to much regret later on. They're both running their tongues along the other's groaning as hands roughly grab each other. Rage is now being replaced by lust as they continue; Hyukjae moving forward and Donghae stumbling back as teeth click against each other from the sheer force of trying to be closer and closer.

              Donghae can’t get enough and he knows, he knows this is a bad idea. He knows that he can still stop it while it’s early in the stage but-- something is stopping him. A hand brushes over his crotch and he’s mewling against the other's lips as his best friend leads him into the bedroom, dropping him into the mattress in a heap of awkward limbs and angry, forceful touches as he climbs over him. Donghae hisses at the sudden coldness as his shirt and pants are nearly ripped off, much like Hyukjae's were.

              They're both eager, they're both scared and they both know they're going to regret it in the morning.

                       But fuck it.

             Hyukjae traces his hand over smooth, tanned skin licks at his neck, pushing him further down on the mattress and raising the other's hips, not caring that Donghae's face was literally smashed into the pillow as he pushes two fingers into tight, dry heat.

             He's arching his back, hair thrashing about from the pain he was currently experiencing  Ow, fucking hell-- he's never done this before. Not with... Not with a man. "More gentle, yeah fucker?"

             "Shut up," he hisses into a pierced ear, pumping the digits in and out just to piss him off even more.

            It's then they're already fucking.

           Donghae grips the sheets tightly as he watches Hyukjae snap his hips back and forth, completely lost in his own world while he relishes in the pain of it all. It doesn't feel very good-- but he doesn't exactly hate it since Hyukjae pays attention to his dick as well, pumping it along with his own rhythm and making sure to have teasing brushes against his prostate. A few more hits to his sweet spot and he's arching his back high up, chest nearly hitting Hyukjae's as he comes on himself, panting loudly as Hyukjae cums into him, splashing warm fluids onto his walls with loud groan.

           The kkangpae collapses, rolling over to the side and simply passing out. All the while, Donghae rises from the bed, a disgusted look crossing his face as cum slides down his chest and spills from his entrance. He stands on wobbly legs and slams the bathroom door, not caring much for Hyukjae.

           Its morning.

        Hyukjae literally wakes with a jolt, only to find another man in his bed with the same dragon inking on his back. A replica of his own and only shared with his sworn brother. It starts from the curve of his shoulder and trails lower and lower until it vanishes into white blankets, a stark reminder of what's happened last night since the latter was very much naked. Refraining from ruffling messy orange hair, he turns over on the bed before flinching at the voice.

 

             “You fucking owe me, you fucking bitch.”

 


End file.
